


Another world

by WhoCop



Category: Peter Darling - Austin Chant
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I’m increasing content by 20 percent I think, M/M, so you’d better like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoCop/pseuds/WhoCop
Summary: Peter has a bad dream





	Another world

Peter instinctively knew he was dreaming. But there was also something real about what he was experiencing. A world in which Peter Pan was a separate entity from Wendy Darling. 

A world where Wendy Darling was in love with Peter Pan.

Peter was himself. Wendy was with his brothers and they were all in Neverland together. Peter was still that 10 year old kid he had been when he first arrived in Neverland. 

He was fighting with the pirates with the same vigor as he had then. Ja- _Hook _was older than he was. He wasn’t as handsome either Peter noticed.__

____

____

He hardly had any time to make note of anything else. He was thrust into battle against Hook with the Darlings and Lost Boys were cheering him on. He and Hook were hook and dagger with each other and——

He woke up in an empty bed. He pushed himself up and looked around in the dark. “James?”

There was no answer. Peter knew that there was no reason he was still in the world where he was still a ten-year-old kid in Neverland. But nevertheless he worked himself into anxiety. He threw one of James’s sweaters on and a pair of his boxers. He wandered around the house calling out for James but he didn’t see him. 

He walked over to one of the paintings of the Jolly Roger and touched it. Feeling the ridges of paint to ground himself. 

He sat in front of it and stared. Convincing himself this was real and not the other world. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, “It’s pretty early what are you doing up?”

Peter spun around and jumped into James’s arms. “Peter—I’m having trouble holding you and the groceries. Wait just a minute.” He put the bag down on the table and held onto Peter more tightly. “What’s wrong darling? Bad day?”

Peter shook his head. “Bad dream.”

James stroked the hair at the back of his neck, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I was back in Neverland and I was a kid again but—my brothers were there and uhh—So was I but—I was a-well I was still me as Peter but also there was Wendy too separate. And—-and I was fighting you and—“

“Shh,” James said gently, “Everything’s okay love. I’m not going to fight you like that every again.”

Peter nodded, “I just—I—I don’t understand. What was she doing there? I—she liked me...but—what about you...?”

“Shh,” James said again, “I promise everything’s okay love.”

“I don’t ever want to see her again!”

“I know,” James said, “I know.”

Peter nuzzled James’s neck, “‘M sorry for getting so worked up.” He slipped gently back down to the floor. 

James cupped Peters face with his hand, “Don’t apologize. You haven’t done anything wrong.” He smiled, “I love you.”

Peter smiled too, “I love you too.”

“Since you’re up you get to help me cook breakfast,” James said. 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen  
> As a trans guy this book as both killed and resurrected me  
> It’s everything I love in a book and tbh it’s probably my new favorite  
> And it needs more love and if I have to do that single handedly I will


End file.
